


Five Things That Never Happened to Kiba Yuji

by riverbanks



Category: Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)
Genre: Gen, N Things, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/pseuds/riverbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are also human."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Kiba Yuji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gekidasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/gifts).



1.  
The moment Chie saw him, standing there by her door, she froze. Her eyes wide, her mouth gaping in a gasp that never came out, her hands shaking, clutched tightly against her chest. Yuji knew - she was seeing a ghost. He tried to smile at her, tried to say something. But it broke his heart to see the woman he loved so much so afraid of him, and all he could manage was crooking a corner of his mouth, and eyes that begged to please not be scared, to please please believe in him. He was back.

The next moment, her eyes swelled with tears - but her lips spread across her face in a most beautiful smile that made his heart ache. She called out his name, and the sound of her voice was like waking up from a thousand years of sleep. Her quick steps to him, her arms around his shoulders, her fingers grasping at his hair until it hurt, afraid to let go lest he disappeared again, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her warm tears dampening his shirt. His arms tight around her waist, so tight he would never let go again. This was life. This was where he belonged.

"I'm home", a hoarse whisper on her ear, his voice weak from not being used in so long.

A single sob, a small chuckle. Her hands holding him tighter. "Welcome back."

________________________________________

2.  
He'd wanted to believe in himself. He didn't want to lose the human heart in him, the only thing he had now. But it wasn't easy, not when the world kept giving him reasons not to, and sometimes Kiba couldn't help but feel like an idiot for holding onto these illusions.

It was when Chie's brother came back, like a ghost from a distant past Kiba had almost forgotten now, that he started to seriously question whether it was really worth trying to remain "human" when there wasn't a lot of human left in him in the first place. He might have pushed the past out of his mind, he might have tried to forget it and move on, but the truth was he was no better than those Orphenocs he condemned for killing innocent people. He'd murdered Chie -Chie, the love of his life- in cold blood, and now here he was, smiling at her brother and giving him hopes. Promising to help find the cruel person who'd taken their beloved Chie's life. What kind of monster did something like that.

When the lie came to an end - when Kiba finally looked that desperate man in the eye and told him "The one who killed Chie was me", he knew it was the end for him as well. But he didn't regret saying it. Morishita was already lost - he'd sold his soul to the devil as he'd promised, but he still deserved to know. And the blank stare in those eyes, in the brief seconds before the last remnants of the man disappeared into what wasn't even an Orphenoc anymore but just a beastly shell of rage, told Kiba what he already knew: it was useless to try and play catch with this world anymore. His own soul had been lost a long time ago.

He let Morishita kill him right there. It wasn't atonement for what he'd done to Chie. It wasn't an apology for the pain he'd brought onto her family. It wasn't even an attempt to forgive himself or what he'd become. It was just all he could for that man now. He couldn't save his soul anymore, but he could at least give him this much.

________________________________________

3.  
When he found Yuka, before he was even close enough to call out to her, Kiba already knew she was dying. He ran to her the fastest he could, but he knew there was nothing he could to save her. All he could do was to hold her in his arms and give her a little comfort. To be there for her, to at least not let her die all alone.

Before she died though, between hissed breaths and cold sweats, Yuka still asked him one last thing. And that night, after staying by her side until she turned to ashes and slipped away through his fingers, her feathers scattering in the wind around him and into the sunny sky until he could no longer see them, Kiba walked, stumbled himself downtown to find Keitaro lumped against a lamp post, a dejected but still hopeful look in his eyes as he glanced around into the dark streets, searching for any sign of her. In his head, she would turn around a corner any moment now, rushing to him with a smile and a thousand apologies for being so late. But all Keitaro had to see now was him: a tired and wounded Kiba, slumping towards him with blood on his clothes, feathers still stuck on his chest, his face still moist with tears that hadn't finished driying. And he didn't have to speak. With one look at him, Keitaro knew. But before the next scene unfolded, before Kiba lost him, he still managed to grab Keitaro's shoulders and make him look into his eyes, and listen. Yuka still had one last thing to tell him, and Keitaro had to know it.

Hours later, when Inui finally came home, also tired and wounded from the developments of that day, Kiba was there, waiting for him. And before Inui could even make sense of the scene around him, Kiba grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back outside. He had two important things to say to Inui. The first was to apologize for accusing him of trapping them with the humans. He understood now humans would just do as they wanted - but that wasn't his priority. Changing humans hearts was something to be dealt with later. The second, and most important thing, was that Kiba knew now who the real enemy was. The other thing Yuka had told him before dying was who had attacked her -and what she'd said to her before giving her the final blow. Kiba still didn't fully understand what Smart Brain was trying to accomplish, and he still didn't understand their part in this equation, why were the three of them such a threat that they would send their best after them on this endless goose chase - but he understood one thing: Smart Brain had to be destroyed.

Inui didn't say a word. He heard everything Kiba had to say, and as expected, didn't say anything in response. But as he glanced inside the house, at Keitaro still sobbing in Mari's lap on the couch, at Mihara and Kaido sitting idly by the table letting their food go cold, and back at him, Kiba got from the new resolve in Inui's eyes all the answer he needed. He couldn't do this alone, but with Inui on his side, they would make it somehow. It wouldn't be easy - they might not survive it in the end. But they would do this, whatever it took. Together, they would take Smart Brain down.

________________________________________

4.  
For the longest time, in his worst moments of despair, Kiba had wondered what would it take him to finally lose it. What would be the last straw that would drive him over the edge of the humanity he clung to with fingers weaker each day, and finally turn him into what they expected him to be. It could have been Chie. It could have been Kusaka's lies, or Inui's betrayal. It could have been Yuka. Hell, it could have been so many things. There wasn't one moment of the past year that Kiba remembered as not being filled with so much pain and misery it was honestly a surprise he hadn't snapped sooner. In a way, Kiba had to half-congratulate himself for being so resilient, even though he knew it was this stubborn blindness of his that had brought him the most unnecessary suffering.

But he was calm now. At peace with himself. He'd been wrong all this time, but he was fine admitting to that, because he was going to things right this time. There was nothing worth in saving humans, he knew. All they ever did was hurt and betray each other anyway. Best to just do away with them at once than to wait for humanity to slowly but surely destroy itself, at the risk of losing the new evolution the Orphenocs represented in the way. Kiba understood this now. He didn't need any foolish dreams - he could build a better world with his own hands.

And yet, that naive boy full of empty human delusions inside him still thrived somehow, lurking in dark corners of his heart and still trying to come out every now and then, despite Kiba's efforts to suffocate him. Even as Inui looked at him with disgust and called him a monster, and Kiba smiled, loving the feeling of the stupid hopes in little Yuji's heart that Takumi could still save him sinking down on his chest. Even as Kiba ran a thumb down Kusaka's jaw before he felt the bones snapping sharply under his fingers, and the screams of little Yuji echoed through his head in waves, again and again, until Kiba felt a little dizzy. Even as the Lady ran her arms around his neck and giggled in his ear about what a good boy he was and how she'd known all along he would be hers one day, and Kiba didn't push her away. Even as Kiba took a small child and sacrificed him without a second thought, as nothing but a shell for their King. Still, he thrived. Still he screamed at the back of his mind, begging him to stop and come to his senses. And Kiba still wondered, just what would it take to get rid of this part of himself. Just what would let him kill little Yuji once and for all.

"I protect humans," Inui told him. "You are also human."

And then Kiba finally knew. It was Inui. It had always been him. Because even after Yuji had lost his own dreams, he had always believed in Takumi's. He _still_ believed in him, despite everything. He still believed that as long as Takumi believed in him, he could believe in himself. And it was then that Kiba decided this had to end. He pulled together whatever was left of strength in him and charged onto Inui one last time, knocking him down from the back. There was no need for honor in this fight. Inui looked up at him, his eyes daring him to go through with it - to do if it he thought he could. And Kiba pushed the edge of the sword down onto him, drawing a small string of blood from his chest, smiling a deranged but satisfied smile. This was it. This was the last strand. All he had to do was thrust the sword down, swift and with clean through Inui's chest, and he would finally be free. He could finally discard any last shreds of humanity in his heart and become what he should have been from the beginning. The new world would rise, and in this world Kiba would finally see the promise of a life with no more stupid human dreams.

Inside him, Yuji cried one last time - a scream of agony and helplessness that torn him inside out, grasping at a tiny bit of light and clinging for dear life. One last attempt to save himself before he was lost forever.

And Kiba thrusted.

________________________________________

5.  
Yuji had but a split-second. - he never saw the truck, only a dark blur of motion coming his way from the right faster than he could register. And before his mother even had time to scream, before his brain even had time to process the thought that he was going to die, they were all going to die, Yuji's body acted on its own and did the only thing it could do.

His feet pushed the breaks so hard they could have gone through the floor.


End file.
